


yep. they're dating

by ocaptainrogers



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coming out as a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocaptainrogers/pseuds/ocaptainrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for thranduil-father-of-legolas who sent this prompt once upon a time:</p><p>"how about a richlee love confession where they are just on set and lee is doing something that richard just cant handle so in front of the whole cast he goes up and kisses lee!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	yep. they're dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thranduil-father-of-legolas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thranduil-father-of-legolas).



They’ve been dating now for about three months, Richard reckons. Well, he’s certain it has been _at least_ three months. They got off on a bit of a crooked start so to be honest he still isn’t completely sure if their current situation can be labelled as _properly dating_.

Richard finds himself frowning, standing in front of his tiny little fridge in his tiny little trailer with no idea of how he got there, but at the same time unable to remove himself from said location. Aren’t they dating, though? He has to admit it’s been a while since the last time he was in a proper relationship, but he is quite sure the rules haven’t changed too much since then.

He sets his shoulders and tries his best not to think of it too much as he has a tendency to do just that about a number of things, and overthinking things doesn’t always make things better in his experience.

It’s been raining for three straight weeks, it’s just after noon on a Monday in early February 2013 and he hasn’t had his bloody lunch yet, which he guesses may explain the suddenness of his surly mood. He brushes a thick tuft of Thorin’s mane back behind his right shoulder and picks up a half-empty carton of milk and an apple. Then he tries to recall what he came back to his trailer for again, but no matter how many times he retraces his steps and huffs and growls the thought is still as elusive as spring sunshine on a cold, rainy day in the middle of winter.

In the end, when he has wiped the last drops of apple juice from his lips and the glass of milk has been washed and dried and put back in the cupboard, he decides that the thing he was in such a hurry to get can’t be that important after all. It was probably a note he’d left somewhere, or his phone, or something.

He walks back out the tiny little door to his tiny little trailer, mindful not to get any Thorin-bits stuck in the frame or the door-handle, or any other things hair and loose clothing are willing to stick to when one are trying to go _away_ from such things. He pulls the key out of the side pocket in Thorin’s dark blue over-shirt and locks the door, checks it twice, and then he’s off again to the soundstage without the thing he was sent off to get.

On his way through the trailer-park he can’t help but stop before Lee’s current accommodation. He has spent many a night there, as has Lee in Richard’s own twenty-or-so paces back. They’re definitely dating, he thinks when he allows himself to think about just what they’ve been doing that would qualify as dating in the first place. He nods. Yes, definitely.

He strides on unable to keep the tiny smile off his face and tries not to appear too much on the merry side as he’s walking since that would promote others in asking questions about said merry mood, and that would be a bit of a problem since nobody technically knows about Richard and Lee and them dating yet.

Clearing his throat a couple of times and squaring his shoulders to get back in his gloomy, grumpy mindset, he casts all thoughts of his current situation away and enters the soundstage.

-

They’re been filming more Mirkwood-scenes today and although the set is pretty and all, it’s just not the same as Beorn’s house and the iconic Bag End set.

For now though, he’s perfectly happy standing on the side-line and watch Lee as the light-clothed and proud elven king of the Woodland Realm, yelling commands with his booming voice and walk with his back straight and not spare any of the dwarves any more looks than strictly necessary.

They found Richard a chair a while back – before he went to get what he then forgot about - and invited him into the tent, but he’d declined without giving any reason as to why. They didn’t seem willing to ask either and went about their usual business of fetching tea for Peter and the others and give messages to the Workshop-department regarding more elven spears and bows, and bring a few down from _Wardrobe_ for little repairs, and such.

Richard sits down a few strides from Peter’s tent, next to a fan, and tries not to wrinkle the cape too much as the fan sends cold puffs of air at him, ruffling Thorin’s long curls. From there he has a perfect view of Lee’s every move. Sometimes, as they are still going through rehearsals for the scene, Lee will look down and hold Richard’s eyes for a moment before looking away again. There is a faint smile in his eyes each time and Richard would be lying if he said those little shared glances didn’t fill his stomach with the warmth of a New Zealand-summer and his chest with hundreds of buzzing bumblebees.

It’s lucky their rehearsing still, Richard can’t help but think as Lee once again turns away from the group of dwarves kneeling on the floor beneath him and sends Richard an open-mouthed smile and slightly raised eyebrows. He even has the mind to pump one of his hands up and give him a thumbs-up.

Richard has to bite down hard on the insides of his cheeks so he won’t laugh, but that still didn’t stop the muffled giggles from escaping his mouth. His hand immediately goes up to help stop the outbursts before anybody within close vicinity can hear them, and is relieved when he looks around for a reaction and seeing that no one did.

Except Lee, who is standing up on the large set biting his curled up fist in a desperate attempt to keep himself from laughing out loud.

 _Of course he’s laughing_ , Richard thinks, and even his thoughts sounds grumpy. _He takes personal pride in cracking me up_. He shook his head at his boyfriend – because they _were_ boyfriends, he’s not doubting that anymore – and set his face in a stern grimace and folded his arms across his chest, hoping that Lee wouldn’t make him laugh again so he’d get sent clean off the set for disrupting everything.

So he sits there through another hour of rehearsals until his butt starts hurting from sitting in one position for so long on a chair that hard, so he has to stand up. He rises from the just-a-bit-too-tiny wooden chair and walks around a bit and waits until he gets the feeling back in his arse, trying very hard to not make it look like that is what he’s doing.

Trust Lee should notice – Lee notices everything. Richard finds himself another spot as audience member and the moment he stops shuffling and returns his gaze towards the stage his eyes meet Lee’s. Richard swallows and softly clears his throat without even knowing. Lee’s eyes are smiling, but not with the mirth and joy as they were earlier.

This is something else. He stares at him, the tall king dressed in silver and white gold, and tries his best to find a definition to this smile as he’d never seen it before. He’s closer now. All but four meters from Lee and that’s when things starts to get strange because the smile Lee is smiling, Richard finds, is the same one he has sent the other man on a handful occasions these last three months.

 _Oh_. His arms fall down from where he’d kept them over his chest, now hanging limply by his sides as if he has suddenly lost the motor-skills to them both at the same time. He is vaguely aware of his mouth hanging slightly open and that Lee is now not only grinning with his eyes, but his entire face as well.

 _Oh fuck_ , Richard thinks to himself and feels a smile of his own curl the edges of his lips, and then suddenly he’s laughing and where the entire soundstage used to be there is now only a bright white room and the only people in it are the two of them. Lee is smiling and ducking his head ever so slightly, his eyebrows raised with the beginnings of a blush colouring his ample cheeks.

Richard huffs, mostly at himself, and shakes his head like he can’t quite believe this is happening. Lee is standing there, facing him, his shoulders doing what they always do when he isn’t completely sure of what the answer to his question will be.

 _He’s waiting for an answer,_ he realises two seconds later when Lee’s gaze intensifies just the tiniest bit. Richard composes himself as best as he can and tones down his smile before he gives the barest hint of a nod.

The brilliant smile he gets in return is ultimately what prompts him out of his inert state. He’s not even aware of himself moving until he nearly stumbles from his boot catching one of the light-rigs and, he almost falls down on his knees hadn’t Lee been there with a hand on his arm, steadying him.

Richard stops and raises himself the rest of the way up until he’s even with Lee. By then, he thinks, now that they’ve completely ruined the last of their rehearsals and is standing in the middle of the shot, it’s far too late to turn back and pretend nothing ever happened.

Graham, Aidan, Dean and Stephen and the rest of the others are all sending them both strange looks – at least that’s what Richard thinks since he’s not actually looking at them, but he knows them all well enough to know that they do.

“Hi,” he says and tries to make his smile smaller, but it’s fighting him every step of the way. He tucks an arm around Lee’s waist, careful not to let his rings catch on the soft fabric of Thranduil’s clothes and ruin it. He is vaguely aware of his fellow dwarf-mates sniggering and whispering amongst each other. _This has been a long way coming,_ he decides, and can’t think of a better way to let the others in on the true nature of their relationship that what they’re about to do right now.

“Hey,” Lee whispers back and sniggers, his nose scrunching up and Richard has to force himself not to indulge his habit of kissing that nose when it does that. Lee, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to think the same because he comes closer and smiles and hums and winds his own arms around Richard’s back, dragging them both closer to each other.

 _Are you sure,_ is what he was going to say, but then he thought better of it and shrugged and leaned the rest of the way in until he could press his lips against Lee’s. The moment their lips touched the entire room exploded in wild shouting and applause and a couple loud whistles Richard has no doubt comes from Jimmy and Graham. Those bastards.

Richard breathes a laugh against Lee’s lips before kissing him again. First at one corner and then in the middle. He reckons it’s the heat of the moment which leads to him pressing his lips against almost the entirety of Lee’s face – his blushing cheeks, his chin, nose, eyebrows and forehead.

When he leans back it’s to seeing Lee’s dazed-out eyes and soft smile and he can’t not kiss him again. And so he does. And yeah, they’re definitely dating.


End file.
